The Next Step is Love
by Demon Seductress
Summary: Two head boyz!?Harry and Draco!? What has my crazy mind worked up now?r+r!!


Draco/Harry

i do not own harry potter and if i did draco would be mine

rated PG-13 for later chapters

prolouge:

she could hear someone coming, maybe one of the guards to bring water...but the clashing of a sword against another brought her attention to the door.

'Draco' he sighed, releived that he had come and not left him there to rot in the dungeons of HIS castle.

 he barely breathed seeing that he was bound tightly so that his wrists were bleeding, he quickly un-tied him, ''you are hurt!''

''No. I'm alright. But why did you come? Why didn't you leave me here and escape?''

He pressed his lips softly to his for a moment and answered him '' because I love you. I love you more than life itself and if i left you here to die I would never forgive myself"

It took a moment for this all to set into her mind, 'he loves me! I can't believe it!'

"oh Draco I love you too" she said and was pulled into a passionate fiery kiss.

"Well, well, well. Look who came back to save his precious girlfriend" a voice hissed from the doorway. it was him...Voldemort.

Chapter 1- Back to Hogwarts

     On the busy platform 9 3/4, a boy entering his 7th year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry looked for his friends.

He didn't see anyone so she thought they were already on the train. He loaded his things into an empty compartment and started wandering down the train looking into compartments for his pals.

After 10 minutes she decided that they were hiding from him, as they always did on the first day back.

When the train started to move, she heard an anouncement, 'will the head boy please report to the front of the train. Thank you.', Well that was his cue. As he stepped into the compartment he was quite surprised as the train jolted to a halt, making him fall straight into soft, muscled arms.  Draco Malfoy  of Slytherin looked up to see that none other than Harry Potter, his sworn enemy.

Harry's pov

            I looked up as the compartment door opened, hoping to see who the head girl was.  When the train stopped she fell and I jumped up and caught her.  I found myself looking down atDraco Malfoy.  "What the hell are you doing here Malfoy !?'', I asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing "he replied. I blushed realizing that I hadn't let go of him yet and quickly released him.  Just then someone walked in.

3rd pov

            It was Professors Snape and McGonnagal, the heads of their houses.  Professor Snape smirked and said ,''Congradulations to both of you on making head boys.  We have decided that this year, since none of the girls were getting as good of marks as you two, save Hermione Granger before she transfered to BeaxBatons, that there will be two head boys instead.  Also, we have made some changes in the arrangements for the heads this year and it has been decided that you will share living quarters.  I will show you the painting that guards the common room once we arrive at the castle, but the common room is quite large and each of you had a desk, a couch, and room. In each of your rooms there is a portrait leading to your respective house common rooms. You will share a bathroom though, seeing as we did not finish with all of the renovations."

Proffesor McGonnagal added, "You will be partners in all of the classes you have together such as charms, potions, astrology and history of magic.  There is a special table in the great hall where you will sit together during meals and announcements.  That is all"

Draco and Harry both cried out. ''WHAT !!??".  There was the petty rivalry between the two houses as there always was with Slytherin and Gryffindor, and they still hated each other very much.  The professors had already left as to not see an argument, and the rest of the time on the train, there was only silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon they were at Hogwarts and they were ushered into the great hall where all the start of term announcements were made and the sorting occurred and when it was all over they were shown to the portrait and left there to decide on a password, which they decided would be 'caramel corn'.

As they entered the common Harry gasped and Draco just said ''wow''.

AN: I'm not gonna describe the rooms so just use your imagination. oh and plz plz plz! r+r!!! If I get at least 7 reviews i will continue with the story.


End file.
